I Can Wait Forever
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: Sequel to Hello Love, Goodbye. JASPER/BELLA. Jasper has to overcome obstacles and deal with the hardships to find Bella and bring her home. While Bella struggles to figure out what or who she truly needs in her life.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Wait Forever.

_This whole thing is dedicated to..._**** _for giving me the idea of what to go on in the sequel. So thank you. _

**JASPER.**

Two Months. It had been two months since Bella left, leaving a simple note and song to somehow describe how she felt. Rosalie and I put most of it together but there were still pieces missing. Alice hadn't seen anything when she was here, so she said. She left about a week after Bella left. She said she needed some time to think but i could feel the guilt as she lied to her own families faces. Esme's talked to her a few times on the phone, trying to convince her to be reasonable and just come home. We all know that her leaving, right along with Bella's is making everything much harder on Esme. Especially, after losing her first child so long ago.

A soft knock on my door disturbed me from my thoughts. _Come in._ I thought. I knew it was Edward. He slowly stepped through the door and closed it behind him. _What do you want? _I asked him through my thoughts. "We've been everywhere Jasper. We can't find her. Who knows where she is by now."

I instantly knew he was refering to Bella, not Alice. "What!? You're giving up so easily?" I asked out loud this time. "Remember when she was your world? When she was the one you would go to the end of the world for?"

"She still is," he replied, suddenly feeling a bit glum.

Seriously? "You cheated on her, with my wife, then you left without a single goodbye. And then, you come back and expect her to welcome you back with open arms! And now, you want to give up!? If you loved her you wouldn't give up Edward!"

"She obviously doesn't want to be found Jasper!"

"Really? How would you know!? You've never been able to read her mind. You have no idea exactly what she is thinking, you never have. Maybe she does want us to find her. Maybe she's trying to find us too." I said hopefully. I could feel the anger raging inside Edward. "Get out." I simply said as he turned, slamming the door behind him.

As I was about to put my headphones in I heard my name coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room. "Not Edward you idiot! Jasper!" Rosalie shrieked, obviously trying to have the upper hand and to be quiet. Two things that didn't mix well when talking to Emmett.

"What do you want me to do Rose?" Emmett asked, much calmer than Rosalie.

"I want you to go talk to him." She said calmer now, thanks to me. "He's a mess."

"We all are babe."

"I know, I know! But have you talked to him? He's lifeless."

I snickered at that. Of course i was lifeless. Technically, i had been dead for a little over 200 years. I finally put my headphones in, but 5 minutes later Emmett came and plopped down next to me on the couch. "Hey brother!" He screamed with a smile, but I could feel how fake his happiness was. He was right, all of us were a wreck since Bella left.

"Hey Emmett." I said, taking my headphones out.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, increasing his fake smile.

"Nothing Emmett. And I know you're almost as much of a wreck as I am. So quit with the fake happiness. It hurts worse than you think. "

"Damn empath. I forgot, sorry. "

I actually laughed at this, but he ignored me. "I know we're not supposed to leave until tomorrow," he started. "But do you wanna go ahead and leave now? You know, get a head start?"

"Erm, Yeah Emmett. Let's go." We headed downstairs to tell everyone we were leaving. They wished us good luck and reminded us to keep our cell phones on, just incase. We agreed and headed out the door. As we started into a run I couldn't recall about how many times we had repeated this routine. Leaving an unfamiliar house Carlisle had owned for a century and going off to try and find Bella again. Well maybe, just maybe, this time we wouldn't come up empty handed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright you guys. "Finally Emma, damn what took so long!?" Christmas time is pretty hectic. So sorry about the wait, but i figured i would post this up now as a Christmas present. Woo! Now, since i'm bored and have no life, did everybody get what they wanted for Christmas?! I got the books Uglies, Pretties and Specials 2 days ago and i'm just starting the thrid one now! They're abosolutely amazing, check em' out. Oh, i also got the first 2 books in the Blue Bloods Series. And The Host! Woot Woot! Well i hope you all enjoy the rest of your break! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i own The books; Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn,. Not to mention other 2 copies of Twilight with movie covers. 7 Posters. 1 Calender. The movie guide. 6 shirts, 2 hoodies. Vampire Glitter. The Twilight Soundtrack. And i will soon own the book guide. But.... i do not own the rights to any of these ): And i don't own the title, I Can Wait Forever. It belongs to Simple Plan. **

PLEASE READ THIS; I am completely and totally sorry about the cliff hanger ending to Hello Love, Goodbye. I am also sorry about the wait it took to post this one measly chapter. But incase you guys were wondering. This story will not be a Bella/Jacob or even Bella/Edward. It will most definitely be Bella/Jasper. So don't worry. And i'm also going to try and make this story not so jumpy between the different point of view's. I want to make it only switch from chapter to chapter, but i'm not sure how this will work out. So bear with me. 

**_The more reviews i get the faster the next chapter gets posted! Seriously, reviews make my day(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dedicated to of course. Oh, and check out her Jasper/Bella fan fiction, The Best Day of our Lives._

**BELLA.**

The sounds of the branches of trees brushing against each other had the same soothing effect on me as always. I lay back and felt the brightly covered leaves crumble beneath my body. The cool gust of wind against my face added more to the calming affect. From what I could see of the sky, it was a clear day.

I didn't know how long it had been since I had been in touch with my "family". Obviously I couldn't go to Forks or even La Push with Jacob. Everyone thought I was dead. I should be dead after all the pain I caused. Before I met Edward, he wasn't happy, but he wasn't miserable. He didn't miss me because I was never there to miss in the first place. And Jasper was perfectly happy along with Alice. They both had the world in their hands and didn't know there was anything else that could ever satisfy that piece of their hearts, but of course I proved that wrong. For Jasper at least. And I couldn't forget Jacob. I might as well of held a gun to Jacob's head. He fought so hard for me, and as hard as it was to believe he was still fighting and I couldn't help but think how not fair that was.

I closed my eyes and let my mind take over. It was the closest thing I would ever get to dreaming. I pictured a world without Isabella Marie Swan. I could see all the Cullen's, perfectly content in their home. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. And Edward, but even though he was alone he was happy somehow. And there was Jacob. He was with all his friends and he had the biggest smile on his face. Charlie lived in a big fancy house with a pretty woman whom I didn't recognize but assumed was his wife. And Renee lived in LA. She basically lived in a mansion with her superstar husband. If I hadn't existed, If I had never been conceived. My parents would not have been forced to get married. And now they wouldn't be feeling the pain of the death of their daughter.

I opened my eyes with a halt. The sky had darkened quite a bit and I wondered how long I had been laying there. I sat up slowly and examined my surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The clearing looked exactly as it had when I got here, except for the change in the lighting. A burst of pain hit me as I recalled the last real moment I spent with Jasper.

We were in the clearing, after Edward and Alice had pulled yet another scam. He loved me, and that was all that had mattered. But now, everything had changed. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done to that family, it was the main reason I left. Wait, who am I kidding? It was the reason I left. I knew it had to have cause massive pain to Jasper of all people. That boy loved me with his entire being, and I left without a single word. Just a stupid song that didn't even completely explain everything. I knew everybody would be upset when I left. But they're immortal. They'll live forever. At some point, at least I hope, they can look back and wonder what they ever thought was so special about that plain and simple little girl.

But I knew in reality that would most likely never happen. Edward had always told me I don't see myself clearly, and Alice genuinely agreed. Alice. Alice had been my best friend since I started dating Edward. She had bought me everything I ever needed and even things I didn't need. She didn't care about what I wanted, but what I would want later on. She was always looking out for what would make me happy in the long run. This girl did everything in her power to make me happy, and what do I do? I took her husband. It didn't matter that she had been sleeping with Edward. It only mattered that in all technicalities, Jasper was hers. She found him and saved him from a life of being a savage. I had done nothing to deserve him. I had made no huge effort as she did to claim him as mine, and I couldn't be more ashamed of myself.

I stood up as the leaves crunched beneath my feet. I knew Jacob would come out looking for me soon, but I didn't care. I had done enough damage for him as well and I didn't need to drag him down with me. Vampires and Werewolves were supposed to be mortal enemies for a reason, and I wasn't about to stick around and wait for that reason to make its appearance.

The things you do in your past affect your future. You think back and wonder, what was I thinking? But at the time, the only thing you were concerned about was being happy. That was what I admired about Alice the most. She always thought things all the way through. She wasn't the kind of person to just jump into something, which was the complete opposite of me. Maybe when I'm older, though you wont see a difference by looking at me, the memories will fade away. Maybe I'll forget what happiness is, what it feels like. Maybe one day, maybe I will be happy.

* * *

**A/N: Two postings, in one day? Kind of. Its 12:07 am but consider it whatever you want. This chapter just kind of came to me. I sat down and it basically wrote itself, so i'll take that as a sign. I really hope you guys like that. I think i'm gonna like this story even more than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I like to think that when i go to sleep sometimes i switch bodies with Stephenie Meyer, meaning i would own Twilight, but i wake up every morning extremely disapointed. **

**Read and Review? I'll reply to every review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

_dedicated to [.]_

**JASPER.**

In the past 2 months we had searched the entire continent and there was no sign of her. Emmett and I had just arrived back to the house in Forks. He murmured a quick sorry before hooking up his video games. I could feel his guilt, the guilt I assumed was because we still couldn't find Bella.

"Wanna play Jasper?" He had the Xbox 360 hooked up and was shuffling the games trying to decide what to play.

"No," I replied stiffly. "I'll be upstairs."

My bedroom. My and Bella's bedroom. Our bedroom. I kicked the stereo and turned the radio on as I lay back on the bed. I wondered what I would say to Bella had we found her. What if she hadn't wanted to come home. How could I have convinced her to stay? A sang came on I had heard before but I couldn't place it. I paid attention and tried to figure it out. That's when I recognized it, right as the lyrics came on.

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So i try to find the words that i could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it_

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...

I can wait forever… I thought to myself. And I would wait, because I knew someday I would find her. I would find the one thing that kept here, Bella. I closed my eyes and waited for the sleep I knew would never come. But a phone ringing brought me out of my trance.. "Hello?" I breathed.

* * *

**disclaimer; Me-Hey Jasper, can you come here?**

**Jasper-Sure. *walks over to me.***

**Me- I need you to use your powers to make people think i own the rights to Twilight.**

**Jasper-I'm sorry Emma, it doesn't work like that.**

**Me-But... But, cant you make them gulible or something? anything!?**

**Jasper-No....**

**Emma-damnit! oh well, atleast your hott. **

**Jasper- *walks away swiftly***

**There you have it. i dont own it.**

**Read and Review please. I hope you all had a happy holiday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously;**

I can wait forever… I thought to myself. And I would wait, because I knew someday I would find her. I would find the one thing that kept here, Bella. I closed my eyes and waited for the sleep I knew would never come. But a phone ringing brought me out of my trance.. "Hello?" I breathed.

* * *

**Jasper's POV.**

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you._

I'll pretend That I'm kissing  
the lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
[ Find more Lyrics at /ex ]  
And I'll send all my loving to you.

All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true.

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you.

All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true.  
All my loving, all my loving,  
Oooh...  
All my loving I will send to you."

I couldn't speak. I knew it had to be Bella, and then I heard her beautiful voice. "Jasper, I'm so sorry." and she hung up.

"Jasper!" Edward screamed as he ran in. "That was Bella, wasn't it?" I nodded unable to speak at this point. "What did she say?" I still couldn't speak so I ran through what she said in my mind. "She didn't say where she was?" He asked, being very persistent. If she did wouldn't I be on my way there now? I thought. The annoyance rolled off of him as he left without a word.

I stood up and let my phone drop to the floor. Everyone was out hunting besides Edward, Rosalie and myself, so I headed down the hallway to talk to Rose. "Hey Jasper, you're out of your room." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," I replied. "Bella just called."

She about exploded with excitement that was soon to be shot down, "she played a song and said I'm so sorry Jasper. And then she hung up."

"Oh," was all the said and I felt the disappointment hit me hard. "What song was it?"

"All My Loving by The Beatles."

"Awe, Jasper! She misses you." Her excitement built up again.

"If she does Rose, then why isn't she here?"

"Oh, you know Bella," She started. "She thinks this is all her fault. Edward and Alice are miserable and she blames herself."

"But its not her fault at all!"

"I know, Jasper. I know. If Alice and Edward hadn't cheated you would both still be with them."

"Is it bad to be happy they cheated?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course it is, Jasper. Haven't you ever heard to saying 'everything happens for a reason?'"

I smiled at her and was glad at least someone could make me feel better. "She'll come back you know." She said staring out the window. "I know she will."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you Rose."

"For what?" She asked.

"I feel a lot better."

She smiled at the thought. "Jasper, as far as I'm concerned, you are my twin. I'm always here if you need anything."

"I'm the oldest," I snickered.

"Ha! Whatever Jasper." She laughed.

"I'll see you around Rose, thanks again."

"Yup." She said, as I walked out of her room.

* * *

The rest of the family came home a few hours later. "Bella called?" Carlisle asked. I was dumbfounded. How the hell did he know? He laughed at my expression, "Rose called Emmett. Where's your phone? Maybe we can track it."

I raced upstairs; snatched my phone and was back in 3 seconds flat. I tossed it to Carlisle and he waved me towards his office. "You have a message," he said as he tossed it back to me.

"Its from Bella. Its just the lyrics to the song she played earlier." I handed my iPhone back to him.

Rose barged through the door and looked me straight in the eye, "I knew there was meaning behind that song. She really misses you Jazz! You'll find her soon enough, just wait. I'm going to hunt, see you."

Why did she keep saying that? "The message will make it a lot easier. But it will still take some time, but it will work."

**Rosalie's POV**

I dialed the number as soon I was out of hearing range. It rang three times before an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Did he figure it out?"

"No, but he will."

"What if he doesn't remember Rose? Just because I sang the song Chicago to him doesn't mean he remembers. And I'm not even in Chicago, I'm in Cincinnati!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but sing it at this time.

_"Meet me in Chicago  
Down by the water line  
Step across the gold coast  
To my heart and to your wine  
Maybe Cincinnati  
With a trip in the morning light  
Step across the branches  
I will follow you over the Rhine."  
_

"I know the song Rose. You don't have to sing it."

"Chill Bella. He'll remember, and he'll get it right. You both agreed you would rather go to Cincinnati because you had been to Chicago enough in your lives, or lack there of. Ha!"

"If you say so. But hey, call me later. And keep dropping hints."

"Later Bells." I said as I hit end. I started towards the house but then decided I should hunt, just to keep my story straight. I turned in the opposite direction, looking for anything to satisfy my thirst.

* * *

**Sorrry this took so long, writers block! But, im back in action.**

**Songs Used;**

**All My Loving -The Beatles.**

**Chicago -Mat Kearney.**

**I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper's POV.**

The days seemed to grow longer as I waited for Carlisle to finish tracking her. I had given up asking everyday due to I always got the exact same answer. "No Jasper. I told you this could take quite some time. Be patient."

I noticed someone's emotions closer than they should have been and quite strong. Whoever it was, was very anxious. I turned around from my bookshelf to see Rosalie sitting on my bed. "Hey Jasper, fancy seeing you here."

"This is my room," I grumbled.

"Oh, well I guess it is, isn't it?" She laughed. "So what are you up too?"

"I was just gonna read, maybe hunt later. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering." She said with a smirk. She started to hum but I couldn't make out what it was at first. I listened closer without trying to be obvious.

"Rosalie? What are you singing?"

"Singing? I'm not singing." She stated with a smile.

"Alright, what are you humming smart ass?"

"Chicago. Oh shit, I'm supposed to go help Esme out. Bye." She rushed out of the room without another word but I could feel the amusement.

That was when it all came back.

* * *

_**---flash back---**_

_We were lying on our bed when the song came on the radio. Her sweet voice echoed in my ears as she whispered each word in them. A smile broke across my face, "I hate Chicago. Alice used to drag me there all the time to go shopping."_

"_Really? Renee used to love it there. She said it was so beautiful, but I never really understood why. I'd rather go to Cincinnati, wherever that is." She laughed her musical laugh._

"_It's in Ohio, and I'd rather go there than Chicago any day."_

"_Well I guess it's settled then," she started. "If the choice is ever there, we'll go to Cincinnati." _

_I laughed at the randomness our conversation had taken. "Whatever you say babe." _

_She smiled and I swear if my heart had been beating it wouldn't be now. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, my angel." And I gently pressed my lips to hers. _

_**---end flash back---**_

* * *

"Cincinnati!?" I screamed as I ran down stairs. Rose was sitting on the couch next to Emmett with a smile on her face. The excitement was pouring off of her. "I have to go?" I asked.

"Yes," Rose beamed. "You do. Now." She handed me my cell phone and pushed me out the door. I didn't pay attention to how ridiculous this was, or how Rose knew where Bella would be. I didn't think of the chance that Bella wouldn't be there. The only thing that I could think about was getting to Cincinnati. To find the beautiful girl I had fallen in love with.

* * *

**let me know what you think so far. Im not so sure i like this that much.**

**i own nothing, BUT i do own Rosalie's pendant as of 2 days ago(: plus the things i've mentioned before.**

**Review lovliesss(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If i did, i would not have let Kristen Stewart play Bella. **

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I honestly didn't see it. From what I had seen, there was absolutely nothing extraordinary about Cincinnati, so why would someone mention it in a song? That's like someone writing a book that takes place in Forks. Can you say boring? The city lights from Newport, Kentucky shined on The Ohio River as the night grew darker. "Do you think he's really coming?" Austin asked; snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I really hope so." I muttered. I met Austin the first day I got here. She and her brother Isaac lived in a small cottage in the woods near the river and since they shared the same animal diet as me, we got along well.

"Well if, you know, he doesn't show. You're welcome to stay here with us. We would love to have you." Austin said. Her short blonde hair blew with the wind and she brushed it out of her eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm sure he'll come. Unless.. Alice."

"Alice?" Austin asked. "Isn't that his ex wife?"

"Yes. What if they're together?" I almost squealed.

"Bella, have you forgotten about your power? Just go and make him want you. And make Alice not want him anymore."

She made a good point. "I could, but he wouldn't really want me. That's why I don't use my power that much. When I was human Jasper would always use his power on me. He would calm me down or make me really excited just to amuse him. I hated it. I just don't want to do that to someone. Mine would be so much worse. It's one thing to mess with emotions but another to actually mess with the things they want."

"Whoa, well forget what I said." She laughed. I joined in and soon asked, "Hey Austin, how were you changed?"

She laughed, 'Well I'll start by saying it had nothing to do with love. I actually don't know anyone other than you who was changed willingly." I smiled, encouraging her to go on. "Well It was about 5 years ago. Isaac and I were both 18."

"You guys are twins? Like seriously twins?" I asked curiously." She nodded, "you didn't tell me that. Please continue."

"Alright, well I was out in the backyard. We lived over in Kentucky. We probably had about 100 acres to ourselves, so no one was around. I was picking up the toys our little cousin had left out when she had been over. I felt something sharp hit my neck and that's when the pain started. It was excruciating, as you know. I woke up in the woods near my home and that's when I saw my creator. I didn't think to ask her name. She just explained everything to me. She saw no sign of betrayal in me and that's when I lunged. I killed her. I still can't believe I did it, but I did. I'm even more amazed that I managed to change my brother while I was still a new born and the blood lust was still so high. I had only been changed a few days before."

"Why'd you even try? If you knew there was a chance you could kill him, why didn't you wait?"

"Our parents were both killed in a car accident 2 years before. They left us everything they had, and I couldn't let Isaac go through losing his parents and me all on his own."

I paused, astonished by her story and determination to save her brother. But then my ears picked up the faint noise. "Do you hear something?"

* * *

**Hello lovlies!(: It's seems as if it's been forever, but it actually hasn't been that long. I'm sorry this is sort of short. I finished my Algebra exam early and i just wrote this during the remaining time. Reviews are loved!**

**Oh, and i started a new story. It's called Only One. It's Edward/Bella. I figured 3 Jasper/Bella stories was enough for now(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV.**

I crouched down, ready to attack and Austin did the same. Whoever it was wasn't showing their face but I could hear their footsteps. I hissed but then I could instantly recognize the smell as I heard a faint voice whisper, "Bella!" I was completely and utterly shocked as Alice stepped out from behind the trees. When I saw the loving smile on her face my shock quickly turned to excitement.

"Alice!" I squealed. I dashed over and wrapped my arms around her tiny figure. This was the first time we'd really been in contact since my change so of course, I was a little jumpy when I wasn't greeted by ice cold and hard arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jasper's looking for you. He'll be here soon. I had a vision of you leaving but I couldn't tell if he made it in time, and I couldn't let that happen without knowing. Bella, you can't just ditch him." She said calmly.

"Ditch him?" I questioned. "I was only going to leave if he didn't show up!"

"Patience," She said as a smile formed on her face. "He will be here soon. He figured it out."

"Wait Alice. You don't care?"

"Care about what?"

"Jasper…. And I." This was too weird.

"Oh, that. Well, it is my fault. I know that, and Edward does too. If we wouldn't have done that, none of this would have happened. Edward accepts responsibility for his actions and he realizes, that like last time, that when you leave someone bleeding and someone else comes to stitch it up, that the scars remaining on both of those people could be permanent. He wants to be friends, or well acquaintances for now. And so do I."

"Ugh Alice! Do you really have to ask?" I squealed as I hugged her again.

"Awe Bella! I missed you so much!" She let go suddenly and froze. Her face was frozen and I knew she was having a vision. She snapped out of it in a few minutes and asked frantically, "Do you guys know a boy that lives in a cottage in these woods?"

"That's my brother Isaac," Austin said; speaking up for the first time.

"Well he's about to be exposed to the sunlight. I'll be back!" Alice yelled as she ran out.

"She really is a psychic," Austin snorted and I laughed.

"Alice isn't back, lets go find her." I suggested. Austin nodded her head.

We ran the short distance to the cottage and burst through the door only to find Alice and Isaac kissing. Austin started laughing and pretty soon I joined in. "Well," I said. "Alice will probably stay with you now."

And that's when it hit me. The brilliant plan that was going to bring everyone together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short Short Short. I know. But if i added anything else, the chapter would be way way too long. So you'll just have to wait. **

**I have very exciting news! As of right now i have 99 reviews. One more and its 100. the person who is my 100th reviewer gets a jasper plushie to cuddle with(:**

**AND! This summer i'm going to Forks! And i'm staying on La Push Beach. "La Push Baby!" Ahhh. I'm psyched.**

**_And this is for all of you who have me on author alert but don't review: REVIEW!.... please?(:_**


	8. Chapter 8

**JASPER.**

I could smell her already and my senses were kicking in, but I held them back. My instincts were telling me to run straight to her, but my mind knew better than that. I didn't want to totally surprise her and have her freak out on me, no. It couldn't be like that. Of course Bella would be happy to see me. _My_ Bella. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. Of the mere fact that momentarily, the girl who I owed my entire existence to would be in my arms. I was getting closer, I could feel her anxiousness already. I could only hope that was because she knew I was coming. I followed her trail and ended up outside a tiny cottage. I knew she was inside, I could smell her. I could feel her emotions, and Alice's? Great. There were two others I didn't recognize. I didn't recognize their scents either. I stared at the front door, debating about how to go about this. Do I just walk in? 'No Jasper' I mentally shot myself down. 'You're not just going to walk in. Hello?! You don't know these people.' So I had two other options. I stand here and wait for someone to come outside, or I knock. Both seemed pretty frightening to me at the time. If I waited until someone came outside, I would look like a total creeper. I mean, it was enough that I tracked Bella here. The fact that she left the clue with Rosalie didn't cross my mind. If I knocked, what if I didn't know the person who answered? Or worse, what if Alice answered? What the hell was she doing there anyways? I could only imagine the things she was trying to convince Bella, the lies she was telling her.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked on the door twice and took a step back. Time seemed to slow down as I waited for someone, anyone to open the door. I was filled with hope, oh how I hoped Bella would open the door. I swore, fate must have been on my side for the first time in my life. The door swung open gently and I laid my eyes on the most beautiful goddess I had ever seen, and after a millisecond of staring, It dawned on me. That wonderfully gorgeous and amazing goddess, was Bella. Had it really been so long that I had forgotten how utterly stunning she was?

A small smile grazed across her lips as she took in my reaction. My eyes made my way up her body and soon found her eyes. "Bella," I whispered, and in the next minute I couldn't think straight. I barely noticed Bella run up to me and just into my arms, straddling her legs around my waist. Her lips instantly found mine and I swear, if my heart had been beating, it would have burst out of my chest. She deepened the kiss as her small hands tangled themselves in my hair. It had been too long, far too long since I had felt a feeling so amazing as this one. I could have stayed like this forever, I certainly wouldn't have gotten tired of standing here, holding the most beautiful girl in the world as my tongue tangled with hers, and I was certain she wouldn't mind either, but a small little pixie began to cough, signaling that she didn't want to watch. Bella pulled her lips from mine and unhitched her legs as she gracefully fell to her feet. She had the brightest smile on her face and the feeling I was getting from her was absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," She whispered as her hand found mine.

"And I love you too." I replied, gently squeezing my hand.

"Jasper, this is Austin." Bella gestured to the girl standing next to Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasper." I held my hand out and she shook it.

"Oh, I know all about you," she smiled. "I've heard _a lot_ about you."

"Good stuff, I hope."

"Always the gentlemen," I heard Bella mutter and I cracked a laugh.

"Of course," Austin replied. "And this is my little brother Isaac." She said, nudging the boy next to her.

"Hello," I replied, noticing his hand was intertwined with Alice's and I could feel the happiness radiating from her. I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. Sure, Alice had cheated on me. But because of that, I found a whole new reason to "live". Alice deserved to be happy, to know there was a lot more to life.

"Jasper?" Bella asked; turning to face me.

"Yeah babe?"

"Let's go for a walk." I nodded my head and pretty soon we were in the middle of the forest, alone.

"Alice and Isaac." She stated.

"I saw. Alice seems really happy, she deserves to be."

"I was thinking that too," Bella smiled.

"And I was also thinking that there was someone else that deserved to be happy."

"Edward."

"Yeah. I mean, Austin should come home with us. She should meet Edward. Honestly, I think he would like her."

"One can only hope."

"I'm really glad you figured it out." She said as she moved closer to me.

"I had a little help, from Rosalie."

"It doesn't matter. You still came, and now you're here. With me." She beamed.

"I love you." I said, staring deep into her eyes.

"I know," she replied; staring at the trees. She was trying to keep a straight face but was unsuccessful. Bella and I used to watch star wars constantly.

"No Bella, I _really_ love you." I emphasized.

"I _really_ love you too, Jasper."

"You do?" I questioned.

"With everything I have." She responded.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, cliff hangerrrr. Sorry!**

**I know its been forever, but i just sat down and this chapter wrote itself. It was a completely different direction than what i was going for, but i actually like this. i hope you guys do too! I'll try to update sooner for you guys. **

**review please(:**

**OHH! Jasper/Bella stories? Know any good ones? I really like the human ones, and the ones of if Jasper was single when Bella comes to Forks. Titles and authors if possible. i love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's Point of View. **

She stared at me wide-eyed. She stopped breathing, stopped blinking. All movement stopped whatsoever. If she were human, I would have swore she was dead. Her body slowly came back to life and she shook her head, as to clear her mind of what had been on her mind. 'Say yes Bella. Just say yes.' I thought to myself.

A small smirk played across her lips and I could feel her amusement. "I don't take orders."

Ouch.

"I'm not ordering you Bella. I'm simply asking."

"Jasper, you stated 'Marry me.' There was nothing that resembled a question in that sentence." Her amusement grew more and more. I rolled my eyes as her smirk widened.

"Okay. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know Jasper. I'll have to think about it."

"Bellaaaaa-" I drug out the last syllable.

"Okay. Okay. Of course I'll marry you Jasper!" She almost squealed at the end.

"Really?" I asked, honestly shocked. She didn't seem like the type to just settle down, especially after Edward.

The next thing I knew Bella was in my arms and we were on the ground. Bella started laughing, and pretty soon I did too. "Oppsies." She said like a three year old, causing her to laugh harder. God, how I missed her laugh.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, you have to let me plan your wedding!" Alice, coming out of no where, yelled as she pulled Bella off of me.

"Really Alice? Can't we just do something simple? Everyone thinks I'm dead anyways."

"Not everyone!" She objected. She lost her focus on Bella and I noted that she was having a vision. When she snapped back into reality she squealed in excitement. "Thank you Bella, thank you so much! You won't regret this!" She yelled as she ran off.

"You really gonna let her do this?" I asked her cautiously.

"I guess so. What have I got to lose?" That was a good question. I mean, i knew i certaintly didnt have anything to worry about. The most amazing woman i had ever met had just agreed to marry me, and she was completely content with it. Until i started to feel her self-doubt.

"Don't doubt yourself." I said. What are you thinking about?"

"Just how I'm not so plain anymore. We're not unbalanced anymore."

"We never were." I said as I took her hand in mine as we headed back to the cottage.

* * *

**A/N: This is short, i know. But i figured it took me forever to post the last chapter, i'd give you a little something. And it's very sad to say but this story is slowly coming to a close. I know it's short, but i just don't know where to go. I mean, in "Hello Love, Goodbye." There were so many places i could take the story and so many different ways i could do things, but now i'm not sure where to go. Of course, i plan on including The Wedding in this story, but other than that, i'm pretty much done. There will not be another story in this series. HLG was a really great writing expiriece for me. It was my first fanfic and i really enjoyed it. Though many of you love this, i'm sorry. I can't just keep adding things that don't seem right to me. This won't be the last time you hear from me. I'm sure most of you have read my other fanfics. Check them out.**

**Oh, and reviews please?(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View. **

Alice, Isaac, Jasper, Austin and I ran back to the Cullen house to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the porch swing. "Bella," Emmett yelled as he pulled me into a huge bear hug. "I miss you so much!"

"I missed you too Emmett." I laughed. Rosalie came up to me next.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for. It only took him about 2 months to figure it out," She said staring directly at Jasper. She hugged me quickly before going to talk to him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked out of no where.

"Upstairs." Emmett and Rosalie replied in unison. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were concerned I was going back to him.

"Calm down you guys, I just need to talk to him." I kissed Jasper quickly after he gave me a reassuring smile. He definitely trusted me.

I walked up the stairs slowly and stopped short in front of Edwards door. I exhaled one last time before knocking. "Come in," I heard him call. I opened the door slowly and saw Edward sitting on his leather couch, just staring out the window.

"Hey," I started.

"Hi," He murmured.

"Look Edward, I.. I'm getting.." He cut me off.

"Married, to Jasper. I know." He looked pretty glum and I couldn't help but feel sad too.

"Edward." I said as I sat down next to him. "I want to be friends, not just friends. I want you to be like my older brother. Despite Jasper, you still do mean a lot to me, and I can't bear for you to leave my life completely." His eyes didn't leave the window. I took a deep breath and prepared to say something else but he turned to face me.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd really like that Bella." A small smile formed on his lips.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

"Lead the way," he said; gesturing towards the door.

Jasper was waiting for me on the front porch along with everyone else and his hand quickly found mine. "Alice saw it. You were right." He whispered and I smiled. Edward walked out the door soon after I did and at first I don't think he noticed her, but after Alice pulled Austin over to him I could see it was just as I imagined.

"Edward, This is Austin. Austin, this is Edward." Alice smiled as she introduced them. I didn't really pay much attention to them after that. They were sitting on the front steps talking with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie and I were sitting on the porch swing while Isaac and Jasper sat in front of us, talking about some video game.

Esme and Carlisle came home soon after and were surprised to see that we were all sitting outside. I'll admit, it was pretty weird. They seemed to notice right away that Alice and Edward had seemed to pair up with Austin and Isaac. When Esme lay her eyes on me she ran straight up to me and pulled me into a huge hug. "Oh Bella, don't you ever do that again!" I could see Jasper smiling behind her and I knew the happiness had to be pouring from her.

"I won't. You don't have to worry." Carlisle came up to me next and hugged me also.

"I guess you seemed to have sorted everything out," He said; motioning to Alice and Edward. I heard Edward chuckle so he must have heard what Carlisle was thinking.

"Yeah, it seems I did."

"And there's going to be a wedding?" He questioned; looking back and forth from Jasper to me.

"Alice." Everyone murmured at the same time. She smiled innocently and went back to her conversation.

Austin and Edward were practically inseparable and I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy. Edward would always be a huge part of my life, and when he was happy, so was I. Jasper noticed my mood change as I watching him and Austin head towards his room. "You're incredible Isabella."

"How so?" I asked incredulously.

"You think so much of others and so little of yourself. Like now, you're overwhelmed with how happy Edward seems to be. You don't seem to think about what he did to you, just that he's happy. And same for Alice, she was your best friend, and nonetheless you want her to be happy too. You don't seem to think of yourself at all."

"And what about you?" I asked. "You want Alice to be happy just as much as I do. And even though you can't believe Edward would do that to you, you still care about him like he's your brother. What they did to you was worse than what they did to me. Alice had been yours for decades. Edward had only been mine for a few months."

Jasper's lips instantly found mine, "I love you." he said against them.

"I love you too," I said back.

"Bella." Alice interrupted. "Just so you know, you don't have to worry about anything for your wedding. Esme, Rosalie, Austin and I are planning the entire thing. All you have to do is wear the dress and show up." Well thank God for that. "But we do have a few dates that you guys need to choose from. And I guess I'll let you help me design your dress since you would be completely annoyed if I didn't." She smiled. "The boys are in the back Jasper," She motioned for him to leave and pulled me into the dining room to pick out the date.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically just a filler. Review though. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Bella, you look gorgeous." Alice stated. "Jasper won't be able to take his eyes off of you, not that he ever does."

"Thanks Alice," I smiled. I couldn't believe it. Since I first moved to Forks, I always imagined this day different. First of all, I didn't dream I would be this young. I always imagined my mom and Phil sitting in the front row, with Angela, Ben, Eric and Jessica sitting close behind them. I pictured Charlie walking me down the aisle and giving me away to whom I thought was the love of my existence, Edward. But instead, no one from my actual family is here. And neither are my friends. They couldn't possibly be here. For all they know, I'm dead. But most importantly, it wasn't Edward waiting downstairs for me. It was Jasper. Carlisle had gotten some "Preacher's License," online and was going to marry us and Esme was going to be the one to give me away. Rosalie was my maid of honor. She was shocked when I informed her, but incredibly happy. Alice didn't seem to mind that her and Austin were just bridesmaids but it had been a really hard decision. Emmett was Jasper's best man, followed by Edward and Isaac. I honestly didn't even know who was here. There were a million different scents and most I couldn't recognize. I assumed she had invited the Denali's and a few members of the Voultri. But other than that, I had no idea.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes?" I turned around to faced to bronze haired boy who used to mean everything to me.

"Jasper's a good guy. He deserves you."

"Thank you," I smiled. Had I been human; I would have blushed.

"I'm really sorry for everything. I'm just glad that everything seems to be working out." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. I pulled away.

"So Edward, are you and Austin next?"

"Well.." He started but was interrupted by Alice screaming.

"Edward, oh my gosh! This is going to be great!" She squealed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I said with a smile before turning around to find Esme.

Edward and Austin walked down first and followed after by Isaac and Alice. Before Emmett and Rosalie descended they both turned around to smile at me and Emmett winked. I watched them take their places as the music slowly changed. I walked down the stairs, accompanied by Esme, and took everything in. It was absolutely beautiful, a bit over done thanks to Alice, but beautiful. I noticed Aro and Jane from the Voultri. My eyes found Jake and I couldn't believe it. Jacob, Sam and Seth were sitting a little bit towards the back. I quickly diverted my eyes to Jasper and was breathless. His black tux contrasted with his pale skin, making him look even more gorgeous.

I slowly reached the end and Esme gave my hand a squeeze before retreating. Jasper's hand found mine and even though I wasn't the empath, I could feel the love radiating off of him. I didn't pay a bit of attention to what Carlisle was saying. I was completely lost in Jasper's eyes. Jasper squeezed my hand when it was time for me to say I do. And the last thing I heard was "You may kiss the bride," before Jasper's lips crashed onto mine. At that moment in time, everything in the world seemed to shift right into place. It didn't matter that I would most likely never see Charlie or Renee again. It didn't matter that my friends would eventually move on and forget about me. I didn't care that my family would eventually die and no longer be with me. Because right now, I was with my family. The family that had never once doubted me. The family that had been there for me, and the family that would always be there for me. The Cullen's.

Jasper lead me back upstairs so we could change into our clothes for the reception. Alice had picked out a simple blue dress that went to about mid thigh. In other words, it was incredibly short.

As Alice had predicted, there was an overcast. Not that it matter, there were no humans here. Emmett scooped me into a hug the minute I stepped outside followed by the rest of the Cullen's. The minute they let go I headed towards the corner of the backyard, where Jacob, Seth and Sam were standing. "I can't believe you guys are here!" I squealed before running to hug Jake."

"Yeah, the psychic invited us. Said you guys wanted a truce. We only agreed cause you're here." Sam said as I hugged him as well. I moved on to hug Seth as well before smiling at all three of them.

"I really missed hanging out with you guys." I admitted.

"You were quite the bad ass," Seth chuckled, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What with all the motorcycling and cliff diving. Hey Sam! You never taught me how to play football!" I complained jokingly.

"Well Bells, we would have killed you when you were human. Come down the reservation one day. We'll play. You can being your uh, friends too." Sam said.

"Wait, you mean the wars over? You guys are really calling this truce."

"Yeah, Bella. We are." Jacob said. My smile widened. Everything was falling right into place. I could have my husband, my best friend, and my family all at the same time.

"Bella! Get over here and start dancing before I make you!" Rosalie screamed.

"Well you guys, I would hate to face to wrath of Rosalie so I better get going. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." They all said in unison.

I don't know how long we danced. I had pretty much danced with everyone there before people started leaving. Jasper and I decided to not have our honeymoon quite yet. We were set to start school in Michigan next week and we needed to get everything sorted out.

Alice convinced me that I didn't need to help them clean up, that I should be with Jasper, but I didn't mind. I had all night for Jasper, and the rest of the week until we moved. Come to think of it, I had the rest of my existence for Jasper. Forever. And with everyone helping clean up we were done in a few hours.

Jasper led me up to our room at some point. "So Mrs. Hale, what would you like to do?" He asked as he set me on the bed.

"Well Jasper, what do most people do after they get married?"

"Hmmm…" He said before leaning down to kiss me with more passion than he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Wow you guys. That's it. I'm going to do an epilouge, but then i'm done. I really enjoyed writing this story and i hope you guys enjoyed it as well. This is honestly making me really sad, but i think if i drug this out any longer there would just be too much conflict. I hope you guys understand. Anyways, check out some of my other stories. (:**

**Oh, and i love reviews.**

**Disclaimer; i keep forgetting to write these. I own nothing. **


	12. Epilogue

**Bella's Point of View.**

It's been 100 years since Jasper and I first got married. After that we moved out of Forks and to Michigan. After that we moved multiple other times. We're currently living in Mobile, Alabama. Rosalie, Emmett, Austin are Seniors, while Edward, Alice, Isaac, Jasper and I are juniors. Surprisingly, school never got too unbearable. Sure, we learned the same things over and over, but watching the other students was quite interesting, and the things they thought and felt seemed to have an interesting effect on Edward and Jasper.

Shortly after Jasper and I got married we moved to Michigan. Edward and Austin got married over winter break. It was completely exclusive so no one would think anything of it. Alice and Isaac got married that summer, once again, completely exclusive. Jasper didn't have any trouble dealing with being around humans anymore. None of us did for that matter. Of course there were times when Alice would see someone get cut and one of us slip up. On those days, we wouldn't go to school.

It seemed as the whole family just felt into sync. Jasper seemed to notice my contentment as he brushed his lips gently against my cheek and pulled me closer to him. We were laying on the full size bed in our bedroom. "You seem happy," he stated as he brushed kisses down my neck.

"Of course I'm happy, you're here." He pulled his head up and pressed his lips to mine.

"I meant you just seem, peaceful and content."

"Well, I am." I smiled.

"And are you going to tell me why? Besides the fact that you're with me?"

I smiled. Jasper was so cute when he was annoyed. "I was just thinking about how over the years everything has seemed to fall into place. I never thought I would survive without Edward, and then you came. You gave me everything I could have ever wanted. When things seemed hopeless for Edward and Alice, Austin and Isaac came along. They're so happy. I can't help but feel like everything is just perfect, for the first time in my life."

Jasper pressed his lips to mine once more. "Hasn't anyone tell you everything always works out? That sometimes things fall apart so that something better can fall together?"

"No," I admitted.

"Well, now you know babe." I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine as my hands tangled in his hair.

Awhile back, Jasper asked me who I looked up to the most. At first, I couldn't decide who to pick. But after thinking about it for a long time, I decided on Rosalie and Emmett. When he asked why, I reluctantly explained. Rosalie and Emmett had been together since the day Emmett had been changed. It had to have been sort of like love at first sight. Rosalie saw him getting mauled by the bear and she couldn't bear to let him die. Emmett saw Rosalie as she carried him to Carlisle and he thought he had gone to Heaven. Through everything, Rosalie and Emmett have stuck together. Through every obstacle the world has thrown their way, they fought through it. They never once gave up on each other or doubted the other. They always knew they were meant to be. They always knew they couldn't survive without the other. When Rosalie found out, she looked as if she would be crying if she could. Emmett gave me a huge hug and had a huge smile on his face.

I had to give Jasper credit though, he had never given up on me either. Jasper put up with me when Edward and Alice left, and again when I went through an emotional breakdown. Jasper was there when Jacob called to tell me that Phil had been killed in a car crash. And he called again when Renee committed suicide. Charlie didn't last much longer either. About three years later I got another call from Jacob. Charlie had a heart attack and was gone before they could get him to the hospital. I dry sobbed after every phone call. Jasper lay there next to me and rubbed soothing circles on my back, but not even his power could make the pain go away. Renee's was the hardest for me. Her fate wasn't in the hands of someone else, or even God's. Her fate was in her own hands; she was the one to take her life. The whole family realized how hard this was for me, most of them had been through the same thing. Except they would hear about it on the news, or read about it in the newspaper.

I had to admit, I owed a lot to Jasper. He was there for every inch of sadness, every inch of pain I went through. He was there through every line I crossed and every boundary I broke. Jasper never left my side. The kids at school were insanely jealous, not just of me, but of all of us. One girl had taken a liking to playing with Jasper's hair during biology. No matter how many times he asked her she kept on, that was until I glared at her during lunch as she eyed him. After that, she rarely looked his way.

Austin and Edward fought a lot, more that Emmett and Rosalie to say the least. But you could tell by the way that they looked at each other, that they were more than in love with each other. Austin and I had grown much closer as years passed, as did Edward and I. Alice and Isaac were the complete opposite of Edward and Austin. They almost never fought. They were always "lovey dovey" and such. Jasper and I had out moment where we would fight. Hell, even Carlisle and Esme fought from time to time. But I could only recall one time Alice and Isaac got in a fight. Isaac hid all of Alice's credit cards on April Fools day, and she didn't even see it. Whenever he did it, it was a spur of the moment decision. Even Carlisle thought it was pretty amusing to see Alice run frantically around the house searching for her credit cards.

As for the Voultri, our last encounter with them was at Alice's wedding, which was only Jane and Aro again. Neither or them stayed very long. We've temporarily lost contact with the Denali's after Tanya tried to put the moves on Isaac. Alice was completely infuriated and threatened to throw Tanya to New Zealand. They left quickly after that comment was made, Carlisle wasn't happy.

The thing I've learned the most from The Cullen's, is what it means to be a family. I had always been the one taking care of Renee and Charlie wasn't there most of my life. When I moved to Forks, he still wasn't around much. Since I've spent all this time with The Cullen's, I've learned just how close a family should be. I've learned that when things get tough, that's when everyone joins together. A family is always there for each other. A family doesn't let anyone or anything get in the way of what's important, each other. It turns out, that family runs deeper than blood.

Family is constant. Family is forever. Family. Family means everything.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thats it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. **

**Well, review. And tell me what you thought(:**


End file.
